


Doubt

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things





	Doubt

“Come on Sollux, give me the other one.”

“Jeeth TZ I jutht barely got the firtht one in. You thure you can take the other one? Hehe.”

“Please. Look who you’re talking to here. Of course I can. Now come on. Give it to me, bee-boy.”

She’s always up and ready for anything you throw her way. You admire that about her. It was a tight fit when you got one of your bulges in her nook and it only took about three thrusts before she was asking you for the other one. You grasp the bulge knotting with Terezi’s and pull it free. You stroke it a few times before pushing it into her nook with a grunt. Terezi hisses at the stretch but she’s a real trooper, doing her best to keep her walls relaxed so you can slip inside. 

“See. I told you I could… take it.”

Her voice is breathy when she speaks but it doesn’t lose any of its bravado. You don’t even try to respond to her seeing as her nook is so tight around your bulges. They twist and coil with each other as you hold your hips flush to hers, panting a bit as you shiver. Terezi wraps her legs around your waist and her arms around your neck, rocking her hips up into yours. Her body moves like fluid, her abdomen undulating as she rolls her hips. She’s essentially riding you from the bottom. Even in a position of submission, she’s taking control. One more thing you can’t help but love about her.

“Come on, Sollux. Show me what you got.”

“Heh. You athked for it.”

You begin a steady pace of slow thrusts, making her mewl in absolute delight as she continues to roll her body with your movements. You wrap your arms around her waist and moan into her neck as you pick up the pace. She matches your movements with ease and her nook clenching around your bulges is driving you absolutely mad with need. You lick and suck teal bruises into her neck as you push into her body harder and harder, pushing sweet noises from her with each thrust. You’re not going to last long with all the noises she’s making and the mind blowing way her nook is clamping around you.

“Sollux… Sollux I…”

“Me too…”

Terezi rolls beneath you faster, forcing you to match her pace, grinding your hips with hers as your bulges slide in and out of her faster and harder. They coil and knot with each other as you near climax, like they’re attempting to pull the material from each other. Terezi emits a long, drawn out moan as her nook spasms around you, her back arched and body taut as she spills her material on your joined abdomens and you follow her into orgasm. You rock into her body as you ride it out, clenching at her hips and planting sloppy kisses over her neck and shoulder. You keep rocking your hips into hers, even after your bulges retreat. You just want to feel the way she moves under you. It’s hypnotic. Soon she’s pushing at your shoulders and you sit up.

“Told you I could take both of em. Never doubt my abilities again."

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
